Happy Ever After
by joean.min-er
Summary: A series of short stories about Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's life after the marriage.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Happy Ever After" is originally written in Chinese by me. Its original title 《迷糊格格》meant more like "A blur/cute/mischievous/playful Princess", but I just could not find a suitable word to fit hence named it "Happy Ever After", hinting Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's life after the marriage.

This novel is completed and consists of 8 short stories in total and each short story has at least 15k words in Chinese. I will only update when a full short story has been translated and not chopped the story into several chapters for random short updates.

Also, please note that I'm not exactly fluent in my English hence do forgive if you spot any grammatical errors. But do let me know if you find some phrasing seriously awkward that it affects the reading or understanding.

Last but not least, I want to have a shout out to **Ruan Chun Xian** who has encouraged me to translate my HZGG fanfic. It's her passion that reignited mine and it is really cool to discover that I could contribute more to what I love. So, THANKS A LOT ! And I finally did it! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Xiao Yan Zi has finally started her new life as Yong Qi's wife. But what would happen, if Lao Fo Ye was really up to make things difficult for her and Yong Qi isn't around to save her?

Chapter 2: A Series of Unexpected Events

What?! Qing Er is about to get married and the groom isn't Xiao Jian? Then, the night before the wedding, the groom escaped, saying that he only agreed the marriage to please Lao Fo Ye. With no groom, Qian Long stormed into Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi's residence seeking for opinions. When Xiao Yan Zi votes against Qian Long's idea on Er Kang, the frustrated emperor delivers his verdict, "Qing Er will either marry Yong Qi or Fu Long An tomorrow. You have up till sunrise to make a decision. No matter what, the wedding shall goes on."

Chapter 3: The Smarter The Better

Xiao Yan Zi found out that Yong Qi has been making new friends and he's hiding it from her. Soon, she realised his intention meant well as the new friends were all scholars, and even their wives were as smart. Xiao Yan Zi panicked when she found out that she couldn't keep up with them and feel that she's a disgrace to Yong Qi. Hence, she decides to put in effort in reading and learning... "I want to be smart too! The smarter the better!" That's what she insisted and Yong Qi has no choice but to assist his beloved wife in accomplishing her new agenda.

Chapter 4: Here Comes The Intruder

Du Juan, a young lady from Lao Fo Ye's distant family came to the Palace with her father. Everyone in the palace knows about Du Juan's history with Yong Qi, and was surprised when Yong Qi agreed to let the father and daughter settle in his residence. At the same time, Xiao Yan Zi was carrying their second child, and risked a miscarriage when Du Juan's closest maid decides to help her lady in getting back what used to belong to her.

Chapter 5: In The Breeze of Autumn Night

Yong Qi finally told Xiao Yan Zi of a secret that he had held for too long- The existence of her family members other than Xiao Jian and the truth of her father's death. He had revealed the news to Xiao Jian before Xiao Yan Zi, and upon seeing Xiao Jian's reaction, Yong Qi has the gut feeling that it wouldn't goes well with Xiao Yan Zi too. Nonetheless, secrets are poison to a relationship and he had to let her know the truth.

Chapter 6: When a Little Jealousy Makes No Harm

Xiao Yan Zi was caught by the leader of the Wu lin society when she trailed after Yong Qi to a martial arts tournament. The price to pay for the return of Xiao Yan Zi was simple- An one-to-one exchange. The imperial court captured the leader's brother not long ago, and he wanted him back. The leader actually meant no harm to Xiao Yan Zi, and upon realising that, Xiao Yan Zi led a period of carefree and wonderful life while Yong Qi frantically search for a solution when the grand officials just wouldn't let go of the leader's brother.

Chapter 7: When Yong Qi's Business Trip Becomes a Family Excursion

It's time for Yong Qi to fulfill a promise he made five years ago! It felt so quick, that his son was already five years old and his daughter one and a half, with another unborn in Xiao Yan Zi's belly. During the trip, he makes sure that his children and wife were well taken care of, and wouldn't let either of them came across any danger. Or rather, that's what he told himself. But the fact is, he took his daughter along for a river inspection trip and left her in the care of an official when emergency happens. By the time he was back, the official was found unconscious and his daughter nowhere to be seen.

Chapter 8: There's Always Sunshine After Rain

A war has started and Yong Qi needs to carry out his obligation as a Prince who holds military power. For two years he had gone and Xiao Yan Zi was left alone to raise their three children. The youngest was only newborn when he left and in a blink of eyes, she's already a toddler who knows how to walk and talk and ask about her father. Finally, words of victory was delivered to Beijing and Yong Qi is back! But to Xiao Yan Zi's horror, Yong Qi was being carried down from the carriage on a stretcher, and even the bestest of the Tai Yi-s has no resort in saving him from the coma.


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>"Thief! Stop right there!" Xiao Yan Zi yelled and flew across the room, apparently forgetting about the knot that was tying Yong Qi to her. They both ended up with a loud thump on the ground.<p>

"Ouch!" She moaned.

"Xiao Yan Zi!" He couldn't help but groaned.

There was an outburst of roaring laughter at the door, and a sense of realization rushed over Xiao Yan Zi's mind. Quickly, she untied the knot on her wedding dress and went up to throw the doors open.

There, out came the bride with a crooked crown and a pouty look. It didn't take long for the crowd to break the silence, laughing so hardly again after staring at such a scene.

Xiao Yan Zi's pouty look soon turned into a glare, and she grumbled, "What are you guys doing out here and— What's so funny?"

Liu Qing pressed down his urge to laugh, but smiled a little, "Xiao Yan Zi, can't you be a little more feminine on your wedding day?"

"Yea." Added Jin Suo, who was rubbing her aching tummy due the laugh, "You behaved better when I first saw you at Liang Fu. Xiao Jie and I watched through the ceremony, until you— the fake bride, was being sent into the room."

"Jin Suo!" Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed in embarrassment and mild anger. She stomped a foot, only then to realise that she had a missing shoe and went falling again with a gasp.

Fortunately, someone caught her hands in time. He lifted her with a gentle pull, gave her back a soothing pat and turned to the crowd. He bowed and smiled lightly, "Please, guys. You all know how much I've been waiting for today, so do let us off for this night."

They would probably laugh their heads off if this were Xiao Yan Zi's speaking. But no, it is Yong Qi standing in front of them in a rather sorry state. As much as they did wanted to linger on for further amusement (this won't lack when Xiao Yan Zi is around), the crowd decided to call it off for the day.

Xiao Jian then announced, "Okay guys, the first night is always too short… Let's not bother the newly-weds anymore." Just as Xiao Yan Zi gave her brother an approving grin, he continued, "However, we'll find some time to tell the others about a story, that goes 'Once upon a time, on Huan Zhu Ge Ge's wedding night, she received an apple which symbolizes luck and sighed, then happily took it to a bite. The bite was wrong and things followed likewise, even catching a thief turns out un-right… …'"

"Brother!" Xiao Yan Zi snapped at him, and since she had taken off the only shoe she had on a moment ago, she threw it right into his face. However, Xiao Jian was skilful enough to avoid and she just got angrier at the fact that she missed her target.

Seeing that Xiao Yan Zi was brewing further revenge, Yong Qi stepped into her path immediately and took her hands in his. He kept her behind his back, and commented pitifully, "And if you guys shall stay any longer, the story will end off with, 'The princess then decide, that she wanted a fight, though to no avail she would find, there's her prince in sight— Who, other than him, will let her win the fight? Hence, the prince thought, there goes their royal wedding night.' "

"Hahaha!" The crowd laughed out loud, but leave the newly-weds alone. They knew too, that jokes and fun have their limits. A little teasing under enthusiasm is acceptable but nothing more.

"Hais." Behind the closed doors, Yong Qi sighed of relief. But the moment he turned to look around the room, he went all tensed up again. He had to say he was quite impressed, to see his own crown lying beside a chair, hers thrown onto the table a moment ago and is still rolling around trying to find a balance, and one of Xiao Yan Zi's shoes was half buried under the bed curtains. Then, there's his bride sitting on their bed, shooting him an unhappy pout.

"Oh gosh! What had happened in here?!" Xi Niang (A lady servant whose job is to guide the bride and host tradition practices in Chinese Traditional Wedding) exclaimed when she came in. As Yong Qi turned to look at her, she kneeled in reflex and stammered, "Oh, Wu.. Wu Ah Ge! It's all my fault, Nu Bi gai si (deserves death)!" On a second thought, the word "death" isn't appropriate on this auspicious day. Xi Niang kowtowed a few times and said, "No no no! Nu Bi meant… It's… It's just Nu Bi's fault!"

Xi Niang flustered and Xiao Yan Zi giggled. Yong Qi spotted the smile on his bride's face and smiled too. He gestured to let Xi Niang up and instructed, "Clear the mess. It's late too and Ge… *cough* Fu Jin and I should be resting."

"Yes, Wu Ah Ge." Xi Niang nodded and led a team of palace maids into the room soon after. While some of them went clearing up the mess, the others were helping Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi to get out of their heavy ceremonial clothing.

Fatigued took over Xiao Yan Zi that she was too lazy to argue or even to be aware of what she's wearing. She stood in daze while Xi Niang took off her dress and helped her put on a translucent chiffon robe. Her crooked butterfly clip has been taken down and her hairpins all removed. Long and silky black hair rolled down her neck and rested obediently in front of her chest.

That was the moment Yong Qi saw when he finally turned back after his change. He had never seen her in such a demure state, and would never match the term "sexy" to Xiao Yan Zi. Not before tonight though.

"Hey, are you dreaming with eyes open?" Suddenly, Xiao Yan Zi's face was zoomed in and enlarged before his eyes. Yong Qi blinked and realized that Xi Niang and the palace maids were all gone.

Yong Qi's eyes softened at Xiao Yan Zi's concern look. She smiled shyly at his glances and turned to the bed. Ignoring the unusualness in Yong Qi, she threw herself on to the bed, letting out an exclamation, "Wow! This is so comfortable!" Better than hers in Shu Fang Zhai and needless to mention that of Da Za Yuan's.

She flipped to a side, resting her head in one hand and the other hand went massaging down the stiff muscles in her legs. "That's way too arousing!" Yong Qi cursed, and made his way towards the bed while deciding where to keep his hands.

He sat down on the bed's corner, and took Xiao Yan Zi into his arms. He hinted, "So, I assume we could resume?" Xiao Yan Zi looked at him innocently and replied, "Resume what?"

"Kissing!" He declared with a sly smile, whispering the answer into her ear. Her face went red while she changed the topic, "Don't whisper into my ears, I'm nowhere near being deaf!"

Yong Qi's lips curled up and his eyes glittered of smile. Xiao Yan Zi looked down at her own fingers, and bit her lips when she realized what he was trying to do— Meaning to do in specific, before the "thief" incident.

She understood somehow, that this will happen and has to be done. She is not entirely ready for it- a little intimidated in fact- but couldn't deny that she feels kind of elated, thrilled and gassy.

She changes her expression while her thoughts change. It's a habit, a nature, and unknown to her. Yong Qi, on the other hand, was delighted as always to observe her eyes go bright or dim, her lips twitch or curl or pout.

He pounced on her, when she finally blushed pinkly in an understood-it-all look. She resisted in reflex, but he's stronger. However, she was trembling and distracted with uneasiness in their kisses. That wouldn't be what he wanted for both of them. So he rolled above her, taking his weight on his hands and looked down into her eyes.

"I love you." He meant it without reservation, winning her assurance and surrender-ness at last.

* * *

><p>One month later.<p>

"Hurray to Huang Ah Ma! Is it that I can I have my say after Yong Qi and I moved into our own residence?" Xiao Yan Zi cheered, but started pondering out loud, "If moving into our new residence meant more rules to abide, I would rather stay in the palace. At least, with Huang Ah Ma around, Yong Qi won't dare to bully me!"

"You? Bullied by Yong Qi? I think it's more of the other way round." Qian Long amused, and knocked Xiao Yan Zi's head with his knuckles (gently of course). He said, "Despite, it will be a miracle itself if you don't get into trouble once every three days."

As for moving out of the palace, Qian Long thought, it brought along conditions nonetheless. And for that condition, it is a bet between him the emperor and his mother, the empress dowager.

"Huang Ah Ma!" Xiao Yan Zi groaned and rubbed at where Qian Long laid his knuckles. She pouted, "I hadn't been creating any disaster recently, didn't I?" Yong Qi brought her closer to him, and agreed, "That's true Huang Ah Ma. She has been as good as possible since the marriage. In fact, too good that I'm not getting use to it." That earned himself a stare from his wife.

He chuckled but is in deep concern about the issue. He himself won't have request any change in her of course. It is the strange mixture of oppression and stressfulness one can get from the palace just by living in it. Yong Qi didn't want Xiao Yan Zi to refrain from being herself as she now carries the title of 'Wu Fu Jin'.

One has to know that, being a prince's wife has much more burden and responsibilities to carry as compared to that of a princess. Although, it comes with a precondition— that one is striving to be a responsible and qualified prince's wife.

"Huang Di, let's do it this way then," The empress dowager, Lao Fo Ye started speaking, "Since the building of the new residence is in its completion, I would suggest Xiao Yan Zi to handle with the interior decoration. It has been a month and it's time for both of them to get serious with their responsibilities. Yong Qi should start attending court and Xiao Yan Zi do her job as a Fu Jin. Why will Yong Qi need a wife then, if she can't keep up with her responsibilities?"

Xiao Yan Zi was making faces at a giggling Qing Er when Lao Fo Ye was speaking. It was when Lao Fo Ye has done with the speech, then she realised that she's in deep trouble. She voiced out, "As in, me supervising the work? Alone?" Lao Fo Ye nodded and she did a swallowing motion, staring at the roof and gasped lightly, "That's impossible."

Qing Er thought for a moment and begged, "Lao Fo Ye, why not allow me to assist Xiao Yan Zi? Everyone needs a startup, I'll be her guide then." Lao Fo Ye looked to Qing Er and joked, "Why not let Yong Qi marries you too? You can help Xiao Yan Zi handle the household then and I'll not meddle with a thing." Qing Er looked shocked and smiled weakly.

Lao Fo Ye laughed and gave Qing Er's hand a soothing pat. She then turned to Xiao Yan Zi and commented, "It has been decided. I'll give you two months. In these two months, I would like to see a completely furnished and decorated residence of yours. "

"Yes, Lao Fo Ye… I will…" Xiao Yan Zi had no choice but to heed the command.

Evening. At Jing Yang Gong.

"Xiao Yan Zi?" Yong Qi called out as he entered the room, only to find his sweetheart sitting by the window sighing. It's a rare sight and he ached for her. He went up to surround her in his arm and apologized, "Sorry, my dear, that you had to be in this position because of me. This is so unlike you."

Xiao Yan Zi leaned back into his hug, and asked, "Then what's like me? Chatty and troublesome? Useless and playful?" Yong Qi's look became serious as he lowered himself to her eyelevel and stared right into those sparkles, "Of course… … Not. Well, I won't say you're not chatty and playful at all. But listen here, my dear, I'll choose no one other than you to be my wife. All right, Niang Zi (Wife)? "

She smiled at his confession, and then hugged him tighter. With a mischievous look, she asked, "Even if I don't know anything? Like the literatures, the calligraphy, and all? Will you regret?" He shook his head firmly, "Never." And he carried her up to replace himself in the chair, while she in his arms.

"Actually, I've already passed down instructions about the furnishing. It has all been instructed to the carpenters. Hence, you will only have to supervise- literally, just looking- while the carpenters work. So, no worries about it." Yong Qi smiled gleefully, glad that he's efficient and always ahead of time in working schedules.

However, Xiao Yan Zi still frowned at him, "What if there's a hiccup or something happens out of the blue? I think Lao Fo Ye is out to make things difficult for me." Yong Qi laughed and pinched her nose, "Niang Zi, as long as you don't have any hiccup, trust me, nothing will happen out of the blue. In any case, I'll still be with you, why worry?"

Despite her shyness, Xiao Yan Zi bared her teeth at him and warned, "My name is 'Xiao Yan Zi' not 'Niang Zi'. So stop calling me that!" He shrugged and answered rightfully, "But you're indeed my 'Niang Zi', what's wrong with calling you that?"

The two teased and rebutted each other with further argument and they ended up chasing one another up and down in Jing Yang Gong. They didn't know that Qian Long and Lao Fo Ye were standing right at their gate, peering into the front building.

They heard laughter and caught a glimpse of the two when they flew over the rooftop. Qian Long had stopped the servants from announcing his arrival and said, "Looks like I've got an upper hand over here, Mother." Lao Fo Ye shook her head and replied, "I'm still confident about my bet."

Qing Er, who was all along with them, was in total confusion. She asked, "Huang Shang, Lao Fo Ye… What bet is it about?" The two elder exchanged a look and laughed. Lao Fo Ye took Qing Er's hand and gave it a pat, "Huang Di, let's just tell Qing Er about it… Or else, I'm afraid she might too helpful and spoil the rules."

"Lao Fo Ye!" Qing Er squeaked lightly, and looked down in a little embarrassment, maintaining her smile.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

In the emperor's imperial study, Qian Long was giving Yong Qi a mission to restore Xia Yu He's (Zi Wei's mother) tomb and wanted a proper burial for her. Since this would mean that Yong Qi has to travel all the way to Shan Dong, Qian Long had instructed him to investigate the flood control progression along Shan Dong's rivers. After which, Yong Qi was thrown out of the study almost immediately that he didn't have the time to think or react, needless to say rebut.

On his way back to Jing Yang Gong, Yong Qi was wondering how could he break this news to Xiao Yan Zi that he's going to leave without her. The thought of it alone only made him miss Xiao Yan Zi more even right now. He couldn't imagine a long journey without her- not that he had planned with sticking to her forever, for every minutes and seconds, but at least not so soon after the marriage. It has only been a month. Can't they enjoy the honeymoon period a little more?

What's worse is that he didn't think he could convince Xiao Yan Zi it's a business trip and not excursion.

Just as he was phrasing his speech in his mind, Yong Qi bumped into someone accidentally. The two looked up, and to Yong Qi's surprise, he exclaimed, "Er Kang?"

"Yong Qi?" Er Kang exclaimed, shockingly but happy too.

Both of them hadn't quite seen each other since the marriage, and hence exchanged a brotherly hug. They both then sighed at the same time and shot up curious glances at each other.

Er Kang smiled meekly, "Ha, you're having troubles too? But from what I heard, you and Xiao Yan Zi were having such good times."

While Yong Qi was telling Er Kang about his mission to Shan Dong, they reached a pavilion and went in for a sit. Yong Qi grumbled, "I have no idea why Huang Ah Ma sends me for the job since that's your mother-in-law. And due to Lao Fo Ye's order, Xiao Yan Zi had to stay in Beijing while I travel to Shan Dong. I can't possibly go against Lao Fo Ye."

"Oh no, give me a break," Er Kang commented drily, "Can you believe it's even harder for me to meet Zi Wei now after our marriage? We could still meet each other freely and almost daily before! But now? With those Jing Qi Mo Mo in the way, it turns out to be such a chore."

Jing Qi Mo Mo refers to the nannies of a married princess. They took care of her inside out, upside down, and made sure everything in the princess residence is in place. However, they are well known to be unfriendly and care too much for the princesses.

"Zi Wei Ge Ge, no. You're a princess, you must be reserved. You can't initiate to ask to see Er Fu (Princess's Husband)."

"Zi Wei Ge Ge, no no. Time's up. Er Fu has to leave, now."

"Zi Wei Ge Ge! No, no, no!"

Yong Qi nodded understandingly and gave Er Kang's shoulder a pat, "People always say, that there's sunshine after rain. For us? It's more like the waves are coming in chains."

Nighttime. At Jing Yang Gong.

"Yong Qi! Look! Why do you have so many ink-slabs? And these brushes, they all look the same to me! Oh, but this has softer furs though." Xiao Yan Zi talked non-stop while she was examining Yong Qi's study.

She grabbed a goat-hair-brush and was using it to draw circles on her palm. The ticklish yet soothing feeling made her giggle. Yong Qi smiled at the sight, and in a flash of inattentiveness, Xiao Yan Zi appeared at his side, pressing the brush on his cheek, "Surrender now! Tell me what's on your mind?"

Yong Qi's eyes lingered on her face for a moment, and sighed, "Come on Xiao Yan Zi, enough for playing. Let's get back to the bedroom and I'll tell you something serious— And, that's what on my mind."

Xiao Yan Zi finds him oddly strange but followed him nonetheless. He pulled her close, cuddled her a little on the divan before saying, "I've got something to tell you but you've got to promise me no arguing- first."

Xiao Yan Zi shrugged and tilted her head, "I'll try." Yong Qi let out a sigh but smiled with a loving gaze. He tugged her hair into its proper place and said, "Huang Ah Ma had sent for me regarding a task in Shan Dong. Thus, I have to be away for quite some time… … And I'll be leaving tomorrow."

They paused for long and when Xiao Yan Zi finally reacted. She blurted out, "Just this?" She stood, pushing Yong Qi to aside. She took a swirl, saying, "From your look, I thought some princesses of whatever country or tribe has chosen you to be her Fu Ma!"

Her unusually brightened eyes confused Yong Qi. He clarified, "Don't you get it? I am leaving, tomorrow. With a task, without you. I can't bring you along. Will it still be okay?"

Oh, is that so?

Xiao Yan Zi lifted a brow and suggested, "Even if I disguise as a Xiao Tai Jian (eunuch)?"

"No," was his reply. Needless to mention this has failed too many times.

"How about we…"

"No."

"I hadn't finished! Humph, why not…"

"No."

"Let's…"

"No."

Yong Qi was firmed. He looked at her, and added, "No means no, Xiao Yan Zi." Her lifted brow twitched, and she went to their bed, grumbling, "Fine. Then go, alone. Why bother telling me as if you're seeking for my opinion when you've already decided…" Yong Qi smiled weakly as he went after her.

"Ah!" She jumped up suddenly, remembering HER task. "What about the furnishing of our residence? I told you, Lao Fo Ye and Huang Ah Ma are really out to make things difficult for me!" She cried, looking worried and reluctant.

"Oh… Ah, I'm sorry. I thought I could be with you." Yong Qi could only manage a sentence as he held her hands. As much as Xiao Yan Zi wanted to protest, she blinked and let out a little laugh upon seeing how concerned Yong Qi's look had became.

"Forget it! It isn't that I wouldn't survive without you… In fact, how about just treat it as you owe me a trip?"

She is surprisingly cheerful,Yong Qi thought. As he seemed kind of baffled, she chuckled, "Why those look? Ling Fei Niang Niang said I had to be whole new self as a qualifying Fu Jin for you! I'm just trying to work it out. And it's your entire fault that I'd forgotten all about it. You'd spoilt me with all the pampering even before our marriage."

Forgotten? It's more like she didn't register that into her mind in the first place.

Yong Qi shook his head, looking strangely amused and pleased at the same time with a grin. Xiao Yan Zi pouted and shot him a fierce glance, "What do you mean by shaking your head? Don't you believe I could live up to my words?"

Yong Qi merely smiled and Xiao Yan Zi turned serious, affirming, "Trust me, will you? I promise, I'll give you a whole-new-qualified-wife when you're back!"

Yong Qi laughed and took her into his arms. While resting his head on hers, he said, "I don't have a second choice, do I?" Xiao Yan Zi shook her head, and giggled, "I guess not."

Hence, Yong Qi is gone the next day. Xiao Yan Zi woke up extremely early just to see her beloved husband off and fell right back into the bed after.

She was already dozing when an alarming sharp clang sounded beside her ears. She shot up, face blanked, only to see two of Lao fo ye's servants in front of her. While Gui mo mo held a gong and a stick in her hands, Rong mo mo carried a stack of books.

Real-thick-books.

Xiao Yan Zi swallowed a sense of uneasiness and dropped her head back onto the pillow, trying to convince herself that this was a dream.

"Fu jin" Rong mo mo's voice sounded gentle, "Lao fo ye sent us here to see that you'll attend your mannerism and Manchurian's culture classes faithfully."

Xiao Yan Zi groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She murmured, "Alright, I will… … But a moment later wouldn't hurt… … Ouch!" Her voice was fading but the volume and pitch went up high when Gui mo mo hit the gong once again.

Xiao Yan Zi ruffled her own ears to make sure that they weren't dropping and gave Gui mo mo a stare. Gui mo mo somehow managed to be oblivious about it, and seeing that Xiao Yan Zi is fully awake, she ranted down a list of routine without having to look at one.

" Fu jin, as breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you'll have to be awake at yin shi (5am) from today onward, learning about breakfast preparation and of course, have your meal after which. By chen shi (7am), you have to be at Ci Ning Gong to pay lao fo ye your morning respect. "

" Back in Jing Yang Gong, I'll be teaching you necessary skills to run the household…"

" You'll also read "Li Ji" (A book about tradition practices/rules/regulation) for an hour each, before and after lunch at yi shi (11am)."

"History… …."

"Manchurian language classes personally by Ji shi fu… …"

At this point, Xiao Yan Zi could no longer digest what Gui mo mo is saying. All she knew is she'll most likely be dead or half-dead when Yong Qi is back. However, she remembered her promises and is willingly to give her new routine a shot, hence started the hardest yet funniest days of her life.

* * *

><p>"Fu jin, chest up! Look up while you're walking!"<p>

Gui mo mo's demanding instructions had turned into sobbing persuasion after Xiao Yan Zi's countless attempt.

"I did!" Xiao Yan Zi hissed in frustration and slouched with a deep sigh, dropping her head in a way that leave the tassels of her headgear dangling on both sides.

"How about we remove your qi tou (headgear) fu jin?" Rong mo mo smiled and signaled the palace maids into action.

Xiao Yan Zi smiled of relief, happily sat down and took a large sip of tea, "Rong mo mo, you're the best! I knew you would never bear to see me in torture— Not again I mean— and thank god for this… My neck will break anytime soon if I continue to practice walking in this stupid and heavy hat!"

The palace maids giggled at her grumbling and Rong mo mo couldn't help but shook her head, "I beg you're mistaken, fu jin…"

"What?"

Mistaken?

Does that means Rong mo mo isn't going let her off?

A few moments later, Xiao Yan Zi was seen walking around the hall gleefully with a pile of books on her head.

Balancing a pile of books while keeping her body and head upright seems like an easier task for her. She laughed gently to herself, thinking of Xiao Ge Zi's performance in Luo Yang and feeling prideful for her sworn little sister and herself.

If Xiao Ge Zi is able to balance bowls on her head while standing on stacked-up tables and chairs, so can she with books on her head and legs on the ground.

"Fu jin… …."

The two mo mo and remaining palace maids were at a lost for speech, seeing that Xiao Yan Zi actually started walking round and round with her eyes closed. The situation didn't have them thinking about Xiao Ge Zi or Xiao Yan Zi's prideful past experiences.

However, there goes the saying: Something bad always comes along with the good.

Just as Xiao Yan Zi was being too complacent, she tripped over the doorsill and sent the books flying into mid-air. She let out a whine, rubbing her hurting butt and looked up— Only to see three books landing towards her and… …

Bullseye!

That set off Xiao Yan Zi's gasp into a loud wail, as she pressed a palm on the fast swollen bump right at the middle of her forehead.

Nighttime.

"Ouch… … OUCH! OUCH! Zi Wei, can't you be gentler? I'm injured…" Xiao Yan Zi screamed as Zi Wei was helping to rub her swelling bump with a damp cloth.

"I am being very careful with it!" Zi Wei replied with a gentle sigh. She turned to pass Cai Xia the cloth, and returned to Xiao Yan Zi with a serious look, "Serve you right! I thought you were suppose to learn the rules and not practice juggling."

"It was an accident!"

Xiao Yan Zi tried to explain but gave up after the first line. She was feeling kind of confused. Upset and discouraged of course, with a little of remorsefulness and exhaustion.

She had promised Yong Qi to do a good job but days had passed and she could not even walk like how a proper royal lady should.

Perhaps she's just not born to be one.

She let out a sigh of fatigue and said, "Zi Wei, I realized I do miss him a lot… A lot more than I'd expected." Xiao Yan Zi lay down on the bed and pillowed her head on her folded arms, "What about you? Why are you still here when you're supposed to return to Er Kang? I'm so not in the mood to entertain his nagging tomorrow morning."

Zi Wei almost wanted to confide her yearn for Er Kang, but paused her speech in time. She could totally see Xiao Yan Zi barging into her residence and running after those Jing Qi mo mos who had "ill-treated" her.

She didn't want to stir up a fuss out of it. Commotion is what she needed least for now.

"Xiao Yan Zi…"

Zi Wei figured out a possible excuse, but turned to see that Xiao Yan Zi had fast fallen asleep. She smiled a little and climbed to the bed, lying down beside Xiao Yan Zi.

There, she thought, is somewhere warmer than being alone in her princess residence.

* * *

><p>Today, Xiao Yan Zi received her new mission.<p>

She was told that her new residence had been completely furnished. Qian Long hence ordered Xiao Yan Zi to move into the new residence, so as to liven up its atmosphere.

As much as Xiao Yan Zi is excited and curious while wandering in her new home, she didn't have a slightest appreciation to the carving details, arch gates and long walkway that basically look the same to her in any rich man's houses.

She was found chatting away happily with Zi Wei in the yard, where a pavilion was built in the middle of a lake. Xiao Yan Zi stuck out her tongue when she saw Rong mo mo and Gui mo mo hurrying towards her.

She coughed lightly and sat her into the proper posture as the servants crossed the connecting bridge built with white marble. Just as she thought there was nothing they could pick on her as long as she stays still and keeps quiet, Gui mo mo let out a shocked exclaim, "Oh dear! My lady, why aren't you in your royal clothing? And your hair… You know you shouldn't let it down in plaits anymore now that you're married don't you? And…"

"Stop!" Xiao Yan Zi surrendered, and gave herself a face-palm. What's wrong with her in her commoner wear? She isn't in the palace right now isn't it? And those little plaits she kept together in a side swept, she braided them herself and considered it a great success! Can't Gui mo mo be a little more appreciative?

Xiao Yan Zi pouted and can't help but dragged her feet along when Gui mo mo pulled her away to be "dressed in a proper manner". Zi Wei could only give her a sympathetic look and sigh.

Perhaps, this is a necessary lesson Xiao Yan Zi needed as a prince's wife. The more appropriate she behaves, the lesser the others could pick on her. That would further secure Xiao Yan Zi's marriage with Yong Qi.

Just as Zi Wei thought she would be left alone, Rong mo mo remained at side. Zi Wei looked to her, waiting for a word or reaction. Rong mo mo's lips then curled, as she leaned towards Zi Wei, saying softly, "Ge ge, Er Fu is waiting for you in the main hall. You shall go and need not worry about Fu Jin, I'll promise to keep her under good care."

Zi Wei's face brightened and she blushed a little while replying, "In this case, I shall go and… Do apologies to Xiao Yan Zi on my behalf… Tell her I that I will still be her 'bedmate' tonight. "

For a moment, Rong mo mo thought she saw Zi Wei skipped a little as she rushed to the main hall.

Meanwhile, Xiao Yan Zi was pinned on a stool. Surrounding her were the maids who was either pairing her accessories or powdering her face. She tried to rebut, but ate some powder instead while attempting.

Xiao Yan Zi coughed and protested, "Anymore powdering, you might as well just send me on stage for an opera performance!"

Unfortunately, the maids were well trained to remain calm in any situation. Her voice fell into the dead silence as if she hadn't spoken or the maids were all deaf that no one had seemed to hear anything.

After much hassle, Xiao Yan Zi was dressed and dolled up rightfully for her status, and was presented to the foreman of the carpenters. Along with her were the two old servants and Qian Long's closest eunuch, De Gong Gong.

The foreman paid his respects and handed over the financials documents. Xiao Yan Zi couldn't recognise much of what's written on it, but she definitely could read the figures.

"WHAT?!" Xiao Yan Zi screamed in reflex, after making sure that she didn't understood her figures wrongly.

"Thousands of… gold? But I don't see any brick or stone made from gold, or did I?" Xiao Yan Zi murmured. She was in a state of shock as from what she had experienced, this amount of money could easily support hundreds and thousands of poor families to live through their lives without worries.

How could Yong Qi spend so much in a blink of eyes?

"Damn it!" Xiao Yan Zi cursed under her breath, stamping a foot on the ground. The foreman kneeled upon Xiao Yan Zi's reaction, and beg for mercy, explaining, "Fu Jin, the total amount is of how much Wu Ah Ge had spent… The fees for the carpenters is only a portion of… …"

"I know" Xiao Yan Zi waved away his words in her suppressed anger, and clarified, "I meant damn HIM- as in Yong Qi! Wu Ah Ge! Not you." The servants gasped and exchanged glances.

"Fu Jin, you must understand that as royalty, this is necessary. Furthermore, considering that the materials used were of first-rate, the amount is indeed reasonable…"

De gong gong tried to explain, but Xiao Yan Zi realized she could not keep up with the "royalty standard of living". She turned to De gong gong and made her stand, "Reasonable? I see it as irrational!"

She knew that Yong Qi is a prince, high born, and has wealth that could easily surpass the amount many rich families combine would have. However, she never knew he (or the royalty) has THAT MUCH of a fortune, to spend thousands of gold without a second thought.

This, she thought, would be something she could never comprehend.

Then, she felt a clench in her tummy. It must be the gastric that worked up whenever she lost balances in her emotions. Xiao Yan Zi then rubbed a hand over the ache, while settling the bills and comparing the differences between Yong Qi and her in her mind.

* * *

><p>Soon, a month had passed.<p>

Xiao Yan Zi was assigned a new mission—To hold a family dinner at her new residence as housewarming on the fifth day of the fifth lunar month, which is known as the "Duan Wu Festival" (now known as "Dragon Boat Festival").

This day, Xiao Yan Zi was being brought into the kitchen for food tasting- again. She had tasted countless of dishes for the past few days, and was beginning to find it a miracle that her tongue hadn't lost its senses.

After a few rounds of tasting, Rong mo mo finally announced the serve of a last dish. Xiao Yan Zi was elated, as she secretly celebrate the coming true of her yearn for the comfort of her bed, she took a huge bite off a dumpling.

Her smile froze, and she spat out the bite in the next second.

"That's awful! This chef is definitely not qualified to hold a place in the kitchen for the festival!" Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed and for a moment, quite thankful for this "obviously-not-qualified" dumpling as she usually couldn't tell much difference between the taste of similar dishes.

However, Ming Yue who was standing behind her, couldn't help but reminded her gently, "Ge ge, these dumplings, are yours…"

"Really?" Xiao Yan Zi's mouth twitched.

Cai Xia nodded in silence beside Ming Yue and Xiao Yan Zi laughed weakly. The two old servants shook their head in dismay, feeling fortunate that at least they didn't need Xiao Yan Zi to be the chef.

As much as Xiao Yan Zi felt discouraged and embarrassed, her nature forced her to brave a smile. She declared a break for herself and started to make a departure.

"Fu jin, please hold on" Rong mo mo called out, and walked into Xiao Yan Zi's path. With much concern, Rong mo mo asked, "During the event, there will be guests whom you had never met or heard of. I don't ask that you would memorise the guest list, but do you still remember how to differentiate their ranks and statuses through their clothings?"

"Do you remember the sitting arrangement?"

"Do you remember the serving order of the dishes?"

"Have you sent out all the invitations?"

"Have you make arrangements for the return gifts?"

"Have you… …"

"Enough!" Xiao Yan Zi cried, "I just couldn't keep up with any of the details! Tell Lao Fo Ye if she's trying to make me feel inferior, then very well, I quit! I'm Yong Qi's wife, not his housekeeper!"

She ran off crying, shaking in the mixed feeling of anger and depression.

Alone in the room, Xiao Yan Zi let out her emotions by bursting into tears. She blamed herself for failing the tasks, and for a moment, felt her heart ache upon thinking that how she might disappoint Yong Qi.

Although deep down in her heart, Xiao Yan Zi knew that Yong Qi would never demand any change in her, that doesn't mean she could take it for granted. Furthermore, she understood that being in a relationship with Yong Qi, she would have to give up more than just freedom.

In fact, she has been making efforts in trying to give him a better self ever since the marriage!

But why can't the rest see it?

Xiao Yan Zi is exhausted and couldn't ignore her longed for Yong Qi's return anymore. At this thought, her crying turned into a loud wail and the wail escalated when Xiao Yan Zi accidentally knocked her toes onto a leg of the hardwood table.

Odd enough, the physical pain actually calmed her down. Xiao Yan Zi lifted her foot for examination and mumbled, "I bet this table has legs worth more than mine…"

Since she has quieted down, Ming Yue and Cai Xia peered in and entered when Xiao Yan Zi apparently saw them but remained silent. Xiao Yan Zi let them consoled her as they were her closest confidants now that Zi Wei had gone back to her princess residence.

After much comforting, the two maids helped Xiao Yan Zi to the dressing table, and sat her down. Ming Yue removed Xiao Yan Zi's headgear and hairpins, combing her loose hair into place and said, "Ge ge, you must be exhausted from the restrictions and work… Perhaps you'll feel much better after a clean up! "

Cai Xia agreed while she took out a set of clean clothes from the wardrobe, and smiled to Xiao Yan Zi's reflection in the mirror. Xiao Yan Zi forced a smile too and realized how differently she looked in this amusing make up (especially after all the crying).

She has a white streaked face, a pair of swollen eyes with black stained bottom rims, a red nose and dark red lips. Other than that, she is wearing a long pearl necklace, a pair of gold ear studs and a few jade bangles.

No wonder she didn't feel like herself, didn't feel like a Xiao Yan Zi (literally) anymore! She's too heavy- physically and mentally- to fly!

"Ming Yue! Cai Xia!"

Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed out of a sudden, giving both maids a shock. To their surprise, Xiao Yan Zi was smiling gleefully.

"Come on girls, help me into my common wear and let's stage a comeback for me—Xiao Yan Zi!" She announced happily and went behind the folding screens for a change of clothes.

Ming Yue and Cai Xia were stunned by her reaction. They finally responded when the clattering of pearls hitting against the floor sounded. Ming Yue looked to Cai Xia and swallowed a gasp, "Did ge ge just break the pearl necklace given to her by Ling Fei Niang Niang?"

"I'm afraid she did" Cai Xia answered with a laugh, and gave Ming Yue's sleeve a tug, "Let's serve our lady before she decides to smash the jade bangles instead of taking them out one by one."

Both of them laughed and so did Xiao Yan Zi, as she overheard their conversation behind the screens.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"Hey, did any of you spot Fu Jin anywhere?" Gui mo mo's voice sounded. Xiao Yan Zi popped her head out of the stove and happened to see the few maids shook their heads before continuing their work.

She then stood and patted dust off her hands, while shouting out, "Gui mo mo, you're looking for me?"

Gui mo mo turned to the familiar voice but saw someone who didn't look familiar. She stepped closer and recognised that, on the "soot-ed" face, were a pair of bright eyes.

"Fu Jin!" As Gui mo mo seemed like she had bumped into a ghost, Xiao Yan Zi looked down to examine herself and laughed a little. "The soot? It always gets on me everywhere when I'm cooking! But fret not, I'll clean myself up after this!"

Gui mo mo rushed to hold Xiao Yan Zi up as she was bending back down to check on the fire. "Fu Jin, leave the chores to the maids. You shouldn't be doing this... " Gui mo mo said disapprovingly.

Xiao Yan Zi bared her teeth while back-facing Gui mo mo, but turned around with a bright smile, "I shouldn't judge their cooking if me myself can't even come up with something presentable- or rather, edible- isn't it?"

Xiao Yan Zi blinked innocently, trying to get away with Gui mo mo's sternness. For a moment, Gui mo mo seemed convinced. However, her attention was diverted to Xiao Yan Zi's clothing instead.

"Fu Jin, even so, you need not dress like… like this. I thought you were a servant." Gui mo mo spoke frankly.

Xiao Yan Zi knew that arguing would get her nowhere. As much as she wanted to question Gui mo mo about what's wrong with her commoner wear, Xiao Yan Zi maintained her bright smile and pled, "Just when I'm cooking? 'Cause I don't think it's a pleasant idea to risk burning the tassels or scarf…"

Gui mo mo must have seen the unfortunate event happened in her imagination, for she swallowed down a gasp and leave Xiao Yan Zi to whatever she's doing. Xiao Yan Zi heaved of relief and a smile of victory played around her lips.

She couldn't help but started thinking that, if Gui mo mo could not recognise her in her naked face and commoner wear, would Yong Qi distant himself away and reply kindly with "I think you got the wrong person my lady" when she walked up to him in her recent- horrendous- makeup and dressing.

The idea got her laughing and perked up. Thus, Xiao Yan Zi started humming songs that tell their stories while attending to the pots and pans. It didn't take her too long to serve the servants with white porridge, stir fried vegetables, steamed plain buns and roasted sweet potatoes.

She might not have the skill for fanciful delicacies that would suit royalties' liking, but as the co-chef in Da Zha Yuan previously, Xiao Yan Zi is definitely capable of coming up with a simple meal.

The servants were all eager for food tasting. Those who had tried couldn't deny that, it was nothing extraordinary, but it was in fact due to its simplicity and ordinariness, to the servants, it tasted like home. And among them, Rong mo mo gave Xiao Yan Zi a pleasing smile.

After which, Xiao Yan Zi dressed as lady-like as possible in her commoner wear, and gathered her hair up as a married woman would. She was planning to only bring Ming Yue and Cai Xia out the streets, but Gui mo mo insisted on coming along, and Xiao Yan Zi surrendered in eventually.

Gui mo mo's existence did not matter anyway. As planned, Xiao Yan Zi came looking for the carpenters and asked for their foreman who happened to pass by with a pile of wood on his left shoulder.

"Get out of the way ladies! This is a place for men, go away to where you belong and not be a hindrance here!" The foreman said impatiently and nearly pushed Xiao Yan Zi out of his way.

"How atrocious!" Gui mo mo exclaimed shockingly even before Xiao Yan Zi could react. The foreman apparently did not recognize Xiao Yan Zi but he could identify Gui mo mo as the servant in Wu Ah Ge's residence.

Well, and if that makes the most royal-like lady here her mistress… … The foreman shivered at his own thought and kneeled in reflex, leaving the pile of wood scattered on the ground.

"Fu jin ji xiang" the foreman paid his respects and stammered, "Please forgive me for the careless act, I… I wasn't…"

Once again, Xiao Yan Zi raised a hand to stop him. "Nah, it's okay! You're not the first one to not-recognise me today!" Xiao Yan Zi smiled and helped the foreman up, while giving Gui mo mo a cheekily glance.

Gui mo mo looked away almost immediately. Xiao Yan Zi laughed slightly, and reminded herself of the "more-serious-stuff". She stepped forward, lifted her chest and cupped one fist into another, "Hi everyone, this is Xiao Yan Zi, and I am here to make a deal with all of you… …"

It appeared that Xiao Yan Zi eventually got what she wanted out of the deal, and was happily making her way to Hui Bin Lou for a celebration. Ming Yue and Cai Xia were too engrossed in Xiao Yan Zi's previous speech that they couldn't stop talking about it even now, which pretty much helped boosted Xiao Yan Zi's ego.

Gui mo mo followed the three quietly alongside which made Xiao Yan Zi feel kind of bad. She then crept up to Gui mo mo's side, and asked, "I do have things that I'm good at, and don't you think so?"

Gui mo mo smiled weakly and tried to hide her agreement on the statement. "Maybe" Gui mo mo finally replied, while trying to keep her stern look.

Xiao Yan Zi puffed her cheeks, and shook her head, couldn't help but teased, "Just praise me will you? Tsk!" Just as Gui mo mo blinked in disbelief, Xiao Yan Zi went running ahead of them and called out to Ming Yue and Cai Xia to catch up with her.

Realising that she might be left behind and most probably lost her way due to that, Gui mo mo hurriedly walked up to them and shouted, "Just… Wait for me! Hey, you girls and my lady… Don't leave me alone!"

At Hui Bin Lou, Liu Qing and Liu Hong were so surprised at Xiao Yan Zi's uninformed arrival. They welcomed her warmly to a guest room, and tea was served right away. As Liu Qing went to get Jin Suo and Liu Hong left to attend to the customers, Xiao Yan Zi finished her tea and sighed to herself, "How long have I been neglecting the martial arts? I can't imagine I can be this exhausted after a small run…"

Just as Xiao Yan Zi was planning a schedule to have a martial arts enrichment course with Yong Qi, a heavily pregnant Jin Suo arrived at the door hastily. Xiao Yan Zi's eyes brightened at the sight but she frowned and commented, "My dear Jin Suo, I wouldn't fly away anytime, can you be slower with your steps?"

"Since when do I need a lecture from you Xiao Yan Zi?" Jin Suo amused and sat down beside her. "Why are you here today? Where's Xiao Jie?" Jin Suo asked, as she looked around, only to see Ming Yue, Cai Xia and Gui mo mo.

She paused at the sight of Gui mo mo and tugged Xiao Yan Zi's sleeves, "Xiao Yan Zi, isn't that Lao Fo Ye's servant? Are you having some problems now that Wu Ah Ge is away…"

"Erm, that's a long story to begin with but don't mind her. And I'm not having any huge problem that can't be solve." Xiao Yan Zi answered, took another sip of tea, and continued, "By the way, I'm here on my own, hadn't seen Zi Wei recently too. Which, you've reminded me that I could do so later. As for now," Xiao Yan Zi cleared her throat and put on a serious note, "I am here to invite you, Liu Qing and Liu Hong to the Duan Wu celebration held at my place!"

Ming Yue handed Jin Suo the invitation letters and whispered, "It is true. These are written by Xiao Jie personally, only for you guys." Jin Suo looked amazed and Xiao Yan Zi scratched her cheek shyly and explained, "The words aren't exactly neat and I assume there will mistakes here and there… However, it should be legible enough."

"Of course we'll be there!" Liu Qing answered as he entered the room with Liu Hong. Liu Hong smiled proudly at Xiao Yan Zi and commented, "Especially when Xiao Yan Zi wrote those invitations personally. I can see that someone has definitely improved!"

The clique laughed but fell into silence when Gui mo mo coughed abruptly. Seeing that Xiao Yan Zi turned to look at her, Gui mo mo then whispered aloud, "My lady, did you forget that there would be royalties such as Lao Fo Ye and Huang Shang's presence at the celebration? How could you invite those commoners…"

This is the first time that Xiao Yan Zi really felt her anger towards Gui mo mo. She took a deep breath, and made her stand, "Why couldn't I invite them when the grand mistress said it was to be a 'family dinner' and put me in charge? And no, I did not forget who's on the list. Speaking of which, since Yong Qi's family is invited, why shouldn't mine? Do you not understand the grand mistress's order or do you have a problem with me- or, my family?"

"Er, no" Gui mo mo was kind of stunned as she could see that Xiao Yan Zi is serious and furious. Under Xiao Yan Zi's stare, Gui mo mo bit back her lips and nodded, "Nope. No problem at all, my lady."

"That's more like it." Xiao Yan Zi commented, apparently trying to make peace with her inner fury. She turned back to see her family members grinning at her, and finally smiled, "By the way, where's my brother? One of the invitations belongs to him!"

"Xiao Jian? He went out in the morning and isn't back yet… He seemed rather bothered recently. Perhaps you might want to consider talking to him soon." Jin Suo said worriedly and Liu Qing Liu Hong both nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Xiao Yan Zi twisted her brows and thought aloud, "Maybe I should get Yong Qi to do so when he's back. Men prefer 'men talk' I supposed. Ah, Er Kang is a better choice though, since Yong Qi and my brother don't seem to be able to hold a proper conversation long enough with each other."

As Xiao Yan Zi still had a list of errand to run, she left before Xiao Jian came back. Her next stop was Yong Qi's fourth brother's (aka Si Ah Ge) place.

After burning a few midnight oil, Xiao Yan Zi finally made a clear understanding of the guest list provided by De gong gong. She wasn't sure whether it was De gong gong's negligence or her own illusion that Si Ah Ge could not be found on the guest list. After much consideration, she felt that, as Yong Qi's only remaining elder brother, Si Ah Ge should be invited nonetheless.

Hence, here she was, standing before Lv Yi Qin Wang (lord) and his fifth daughter at Si Ah Ge's place. She had heard of news that Si Ah Ge was to be of Lv Yi Qin Wang's next in line since there was no heir to it, thus it wasn't a surprise to see the both.

Xiao Yan Zi bowed as accurately as possible, before lifting her cheerful face and asked, "So, you're Yong Qi's twelfth granduncle?"

The old man with white moustache and silver-ish grey hair smiled. He nodded, and asked, "So, you're Yong Qi's wife, who is also known as Huan zhu ge ge?"

"That's me!" Xiao Yan Zi acknowledged with a laugh and turned to the lady beside Lv Yi Qin Wang. The lady smiled too and greeted her first, explaining, "I'm Yong Qi's aunt in case you haven't been able to figure it out. In the palace, people just call me 'Wu ge ge'. "

Although Xiao Yan Zi had already figured out her relationship with Yong Qi, she still gasped at the truth of it. "His aunt? But you couldn't be more than a few years older than Yong Qi!" Xiao Yan Zi blurted out her thoughts and Gui mo mo quickly asked for apologies at the side.

Wu ge ge laughed slightly and waved down the servants. She went up and took Xiao Yan Zi's hand then, and explained, "In fact, I'm only one year older than him. You can choose to call me 'Wu ge ge' instead. That's what the princes do too- older ones though, as you know, the young ones can't differentiate much between 'sister' and 'aunty'."

"Indeed!" Xiao Yan Zi laughed, and so did Lv Yi Qin Wang and Wu ge ge.

Lv Yi Qin Wang had long heard of the story about Huan Zhu Ge Ge. However, it was his age that had caught up on him, causing him to stay indoors most of the time. This is his first encounter with the legendary princess, now known as Wu Fu Jin, whose cheerfulness and bubbly-ness reminded him of those young and beautiful ladies who were once close to his heart. But none in his memories were ever as brightful as the one standing before him right now.

Hence, Si Ah Ge came home hearing laughter coming from the inside. He was surprised to see Xiao Yan Zi and even more surprised when she called him "Si Ge". It was until Xiao Yan Zi was gone, and the lively atmosphere died down with it, then he felt himself back in reality.

* * *

><p>It was already past evening when Xiao Yan Zi left Si Ah Ge's place. She leaned an arm on the windowsill in the horse carriage, and yawned as the carriage swayed. "Is the momentum of the carriage that hypnotising or is it only me who's feeling sleepy?" Xiao Yan Zi wondered aloud.<p>

Seeing that Xiao Yan Zi wasn't really looking well, Ming Yue and Cai Xia rushed to her sides, trying to comfort her by offering water and gave her soothing pats on her back.

Xiao Yan Zi laughed and amused, "Hey! I'm just saying, don't treat me like some sickly and weak ladies… … And wait. Isn't that Er Kang?" She trailed off as she spotted Er Kang from the window.

He looked dejected and sighed while getting up onto his horse. He was gone before Xiao Yan Zi could shout out to him.

The carriage stopped and Xiao Yan Zi realized she had reached her next destination—Zi Wei's princess residence.

Er Kang's unusualness had her thinking went wild.

Did he have a fight with Zi Wei? Or did something bad happen to Zi Wei?

Xiao Yan Zi's quick temper took over her and she got off the carriage, and went barging into the princess residence.

"Mo mo… …" Called out Zi Wei's maid, Cui Zhu, who came back to the bedchamber, looking panic. Zi Wei shot up to look at her anxiously as the Jing Qi mo mo commented coolly, "Ask Er Fu to go back now. It's late and Zi Wei ge ge needs her rest."

Zi Wei sighed and Cui Zhu shook her head. However, before she could explain, Xiao Yan Zi entered the door and announced, "It's me Xiao Yan Zi, not Er Kang." Xiao Yan Zi ignored the surprised look on Jing Qi mo mo's face and went directly to Zi Wei.

"Zi Wei! What happened?" Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed as she gathered a on-the-verge-of-crying Zi Wei into her arms. Zi Wei was surprised to see Xiao Yan Zi too, but her bottled feelings could hold no longer.

"Hush, it's okay. I am here. Now, tell me who's the culprit for your tears and I will get it back for you! Is it Er Kang?" Xiao Yan Zi asked as she tried to calm Zi Wei down by patting on her back.

"No, it isn't Er Kang" Zi Wei shook her head and bit back a sob. Xiao Yan Zi secretly "forgave Er Kang" in her mind and turned to look at the next suspect. "Can't you see that your mistress's dessert has turned cold? Go get it heated and served again later."

Upon hearing Xiao Yan Zi's order, Cui Zhu acted immediately but was stopped. "Not you. Her." Xiao Yan Zi clarified, pointing towards the Jing Qi mo mo.

Gui mo mo arrived in time, coughed to make her presence noted and said, "Did you not hear what Wu fu jin just said?"

These were two maids, who had served in the palace for more than half their lifetime. The tone in Gui mo mo's voice held a hint of reminder, and the Jing Qi mo mo then acted quickly, vanishing from the scene.

Gui mo mo, Ming Yue, Cai Xia and Cui Zhu then leave the two princesses to themselves. Zi Wei knew that she could no longer hide the truth from Xiao Yan Zi and hence started explaining her situation ever since the marriage.

"What kind of rule is this?" Xiao Yan Zi said, feeling ridiculous about it. "Those Jing Qi mo mo, they sounded more like 'Yao Qi' (demonic) mo mo to me." Xiao Yan Zi shrugged.

Zi Wei smiled at Xiao Yan Zi's comment and felt much better after confiding her problems. She then explained, "The Jing Qi mo mo-s are just doing their job. We can't blame them totally for it too."

"Zi Wei, you're too kind!" Xiao Yan Zi sighed, "You know, I don't like it when people of a higher rank abused their power and statuses to give orders. I don't like it now still, but, I find it useful at times and I don't deny it's kind of addictive. No wonder Yong Qi always shows his Ah Ge's airs during our argument, it's a habit of his."

"Ha, don't try to drag Yong Qi down too. Admit that you're the one who can't help 'abusing' your power as a Fu Jin now." Zi Wei joked, but deep down, she knew Xiao Yan Zi is somehow right.

"Well, too much has been going on." Xiao Yan Zi pouted, and said, "I realized that I need to get people to shut up before they could listen and follow my instructions. Yong Qi taught me that. He says a little pressure is necessary, especially towards those servants who think you're easy to be pushed around."

Xiao Yan Zi's words formed into an idea in Zi Wei's mind. The girls then moved on their conversations to something of a lighter tone and dinnertime came unknowingly.

Xiao Yan Zi was of course asked to stay behind for the meal, which she could find no reason to decline. It wasn't long after, that Xiao Yan Zi put down her chopsticks and stopped eating.

She is losing her appetite.

Zi Wei observed Xiao Yan Zi's unusualness, and blurted, "Are you with child?" Xiao Yan Zi was drinking tea and choked on it. She patted her chest to soothe the choke, and managed, "With what?"

"A child, Yong Qi's and yours," Zi Wei's face went bright as she grinned, "You know it isn't impossible."

"But how is it possible too?" Xiao Yan Zi doubted. Frankly, she hadn't linked her recent symptoms with pregnancy before and in fact, she still feels like a child herself and don't think she's up to being a mother yet. Furthermore, Yong Qi isn't here right now, she wouldn't allow herself to think of pregnancy.

It just feels scary.

Xiao Yan Zi shook her head and blinked her thoughts away. "I don't know what you're saying and…. I really need to go now. " Xiao Yan Zi stood, grabbing Zi Wei's hands in hers, "Stay here, you don't have to send me off. And Zi Wei ge ge, please consider 'abusing' your powers too so that I would feel less guilty and bad. Also, I believe you know how to use words better than me. Lastly, don't worry too much, I will find a solution for you."

Xiao Yan Zi smiled and winked to Zi Wei before leaving.

A few days after the sisters met, Er Kang was called to the princess residence by the Jing Qi mo mo personally. To be specific, the Jing Qi mo mo actually begged for Er Kang to come as, from what Er Kang heard, Zi Wei was flared up and gave them a lecture. To please the princess, Jing Qi mo mo had no choice but to get her her husband.

Er Kang didn't believe what he had heard, until he met Zi Wei who told him all about her conversation with Xiao Yan Zi. "Ah, no surprise then" Er Kang commented, and felt satisfied hugging his wife without a third person's presence.

Zi Wei then expressed her worries about what Xiao Yan Zi will do to get her out of this situation. It was then Er Kang's smile turned into laughter, and he assured, "Fret not, hadn't you heard of how capable Wu fu jin is recently? She's the highlight of everyone's conversation lately, mostly of praises and acknowledgement. I must say I am really impressed and don't you forget that's Xiao Yan Zi—Who always has the ability to turn calamities into blessings. And vice versa though."

Er Kang's last note finally made Zi Wei laughed and she pulled herself tighter into his arms.

* * *

><p>Finally, it's the day of Duan Wu festival.<p>

Xiao Yan Zi was busy in the kitchen, helping to look over the fire in the stove and some cooking here and there. She was bending down to add firewood when someone hugged her from the back.

A familiar scent surround her as jumped of shock.

"Yong Qi!" Xiao Yan Zi immediately knew it was him, and stood to turn around, feeling pleased to see just what she had in mind— Her beloved husband.

Yong Qi smiled in respond and leaned in for a kiss. "I miss you" He murmured into her ear, and grumbled, "If not for Huang Ah Ma's unlimited impromptu tasks, I would have been back much earlier."

"I miss you too." Xiao Yan Zi sighed, pleasantly this time round. She would have complained as well, but his return had fully satisfied her at this moment. "Did you eat well, cause you don't look like you did." Xiao Yan Zi looked up and asked in concern.

"You're the one who looked slimmed down." Yong Qi said as he took a close look at her, "Is anything wrong?" Xiao Yan Zi just shook her head and giggled when Yong Qi traced his fingers on the outline of her face.

He then pulled her in for a tight hug and released her when he smelt something off in the air. "Did you smell that?" Yong Qi wrinkled his nose.

Xiao Yan Zi did the same and jumped upon realization. "The fish!" Xiao Yan Zi exclaimed and rushed to lift pan cover, and scorched her fingers instead.

Yong Qi managed to avoid the pan cover when Xiao Yan Zi just threw it to the ground. Xiao Yan Zi rescued the burning fish from the boiling oil and served a one-sided blackened fish on plate.

Yong Qi laughed, earning a look from his wife. Xiao Yan Zi raised her eyebrows, and huffed, "You're the one who distracts me from the cooking, so no laughing."

"Alright," Yong Qi surrendered, and took away the dish from Xiao Yan Zi. "Now, leave the chores to the servants. We need to get ready as host, my lady." Yong Qi turned back, and took her hands this time, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as Xiao Yan Zi looked down shyly.

On their way back to the bedchamber, Yong Qi remembered seeing the servants digging in the garden when he returned. He was too anxious to find Xiao Yan Zi then that it didn't seem important. He thus asked, "By the way Xiao Yan Zi, what were Ming Yue Cai Xia and the others doing in the garden? You're trying to plant something new?" Since when does she take an interest in the plants?

"Oh, that" Xiao Yan Zi's eyes brightened, and she explained cheerfully, "They are roasting the 'beggar chicken'! Remember? The one we did during our southern tour with Huang Ah Ma! I feel that a more 'traditional way' would make it tastes better."

"You mean you made the servants dig holes in our garden, to roast 'beggar chicken' for the banquet?" Yong Qi felt his jaw dropped.

Only Xiao Yan Zi could come out with such an idea in this world.

But the culprit only blinked and nodded her head, "Yeah, what's wrong?" Yong Qi shook his head and forced a weak smile, "Er, nothing. Let's just be quick as I assume Huang Ah Ma will be here anytime soon."

Indeed, Qian Long soon arrived with Lao Fo Ye. They looked around, pleased to see that most of the guests were in place and all other arrangements seem right as well.

Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi came up to them quickly and paid their respects. Lao Fo Ye held out her hands to grabbed Xiao Yan Zi's, and patted on them, "What a spectacular job you've done. Don't you think so, Huang Di?"

"So far so good, indeed. But a leopard never changes its spots, mother. I'm afraid it's too early to conclude." Qian Long joked and looked at Xiao Yan Zi teasingly. Xiao Yan Zi puffed her cheeks and voiced out, "Huang Ah Ma, don't look down on me will you!"

"Look down on you?" Qian Long laughed and gave her a 'seriously?' look. "Believe me, I never will. Not after Xiao De Zi told me how you've convinced the carpenters and merchants to lower their costs by more than half. And, I am not leaving out the fact that the carpenters actually wrapped up their business three days after your visit. Did you threaten their lives or what?" Qian Long said, looking puzzled, as it was unlikely of Xiao Yan Zi's kind nature.

But what else could explain the carpenters' and merchants' weird behaviour?

"Why would I threaten their lives? I'm a heroine, not a villain." Xiao Yan Zi gave Qian Long a pout, and explained, "I gave them a choice. A suggestion to be exact, that they could work for me or in other officials' residence. As we all know, carpenters could risk getting injure in their work, and not mentioning about how unstable the business could be. I mean, it's not that they could work throughout the year regardless of seasons. They're smart people, and hence took my offer for a safer and more stable job! Oh, for those who took the offer, I allowed their wives to work in the residence too. Their children could be here as well, not to work of course, but to liven up the house."

Xiao Yan Zi paused and turned to look at Yong Qi. "Speaking of which, are you insane to spend thousands of gold on building a house?" Yong Qi just stood there innocently, listening to Xiao Yan Zi's lecture about his spending habit and how much money she had saved for him.

Er Kang and Zi Wei came in time to catch the scene. Er Kang hence laughed silently and shot a sympathetic glance to Yong Qi who looked up to see him.

Yong Qi took the chance to break off the "lecture" when Xiao Yan Zi looked up and said "hi" to Zi Wei.

"Okay, enough of that, and back to the topic" Yong Qi stated, bringing Xiao Yan Zi nearer to him. "Did you just mention that you spend only one thousand eight hundred and eighty-eight tales of silver on the carpenters? Plus, I don't think we can house so many of them here, needless to mention we don't even need that many servants."

"That's why I got people to help! There are Ji Shi Fu, Si Ah Ge, Lv Yi Qin Wang, Wu Ge Ge…. And the list goes on." Xiao Yan Zi answered cheerfully.

"Why not tell them what happened next Xiao Yan Zi, I think that's the highlight." Lv Yi Qin Wang's voice sounded and others made way for him to cross.

With Lv Yi Qin Wang, were Wu ge ge, Si Ah Ge, and Si fu jin. The group exchanged bows and respects, and sat down together on a table.

Xiao Yan Zi then continued, telling the others about how she distributed the remaining sum of money to the poor. Upon seeing the stunned on their faces, Xiao Yan Zi added, "Come on, with this money, I believe all the poor could afford dumplings tonight! Isn't that great? Back then in Da Zha Yuan, I don't get to eat dumplings every year, unless the rich decide that they had too much leftover and offered it to us."

"I'm sorry" Yong Qi felt a hint of pain in his heart, and took Xiao Yan Zi's hands. Xiao Yan Zi looked at him, slightly confused, and finally laughed when he promised, "From now on, I will make sure you have your full share of dumplings on every Duan Wu."

"Is this supposed to be some romantic vow?" Xiao Yan Zi chuckled, and gave Yong Qi a gentle push. Yong Qi smiled bashfully, "Just know that you have me to lean on now, till forever."

Someone in the crowd made a whistling sound after Yong Qi's confession. Xiao Yan Zi's face went red and she escaped the scene using "the banquet final preparation" as excuse.

She returned after the dishes were all served to each table. An opera show namely "Taming of the Princess" (打金枝) was showing. It told the story of a man, who married the princess of Tang dynasty. His wife is noble, elegant but at the same time bloated with arrogance. When she missed his father 60th birthday, the man could no longer hold his anger, thus resort to violent towards the princess. The princess went crying to her father, the emperor, but to her surprised, the emperor forgave the man's doing. The empress thus helped to advise her daughter and the couple reconciled eventually.

Xiao Yan Zi was almost asleep when the show finally ended. Yong Qi shook her, and asked, "What is this for?" Isn't it weird to see how and why a man hit his princess wife when the audiences are mainly princesses?

Qian Long had the same thought, and he turned to look at Xiao Yan Zi.

"Well" Xiao Yan Zi began, "I would like to discuss the story with Huang Ah Ma!" She smiled, and asked, "Huang Ah Ma, what do you think of the princess's husband? Shouldn't he be thrown behind bars hitting a princess? That's atrocious."

She made it sound like it would serve him right going to the prison. But that doesn't seem like Xiao Yan Zi's style.

Qian Long lifted a brow, and decided to play along. "I would second that if it was in other situation. However, it's the princess's fault to disregard him and his family in the first place." Qian Long said.

"Does that means however strict a rule should be enforced, it could be tweaked- or much better, banished- when time has changes?" Xiao Yan Zi asked, giving Qian Lon g her puppy eyes.

"So this is what it's really about? You want some rules to be abolished?" Qian Long questioned in amazed.

"No, not some," Xiao Yan Zi clarified, "Only one." She held out one finger to emphasis her point. "Please?"

Qian Long waved away her pathetic look, and sighed, "What are you up to exactly? I wouldn't give it a pass until you confess the truth."

Xiao Yan Zi could see Qian Long already giving in. She nodded her head and began her "confession" after giving Zi Wei a wink of victory.

As Xiao Yan Zi told Qian Long about how the "Jing Qi mo mo" had ill-treated Zi Wei (at least they did "ill-treated" Zi Wei in her definition) and that this rule to restrict the princesses is totally ridiculous, Zi Wei and all other married princesses nodded silently in agreement.

Wu ge ge then further explained, that it has always been this way in their dynasty. It was no surprise that Qian Long hadn't heard of it as no princess has ever dare to voice out their situation in fear of inviting trouble and embarrassment.

Qian Long seemed enlightened suddenly. He then ordered the "Jing Qi mo mo" system to be abolished at once, and the princesses went kneeling down instantly, expressing their gratitude. Qian Long too, earned a hug from an elated Xiao Yan Zi.

Qian Long patted her head lovingly, but gave her a warning stare. Xiao Yan Zi stuck out her tongue and quickly served Qian Long a dumpling, "This is for the best emperor and father in the world!"

Her sweet talks always work.

Qian Long smiled but realized the dumpling looked different. Seeing Qian Long's uncertainty, Xiao Yan Zi explained anxiously, "Huang Ah Ma, you have to eat it. I made the servants pluck all the leaves from the lotuses in my lake! Well, this was impromptu because I forgot to prepare bamboo leaves for the dumplings. What's Duan Wu festival without dumplings? Just that everyone gets to try a unique flavour this year!"

Among them, only Yong Qi reacted. "Please tell me you did not" He mumbled and rubbed his temple with his knuckles.

First the garden, then the lake.

What else had she done when he was gone?

The crowd laughed upon seeing Yong Qi's reaction. Xiao Yan Zi smiled sheepishly and soothed Yong Qi's back with a hand. "But it tastes better! I tried one in the kitchen. You should try too!" Xiao Yan Zi blinked and tried to keep her look as innocent as possible.

Yong Qi sighed but smiled a little as Xiao Yan Zi pouted and shook his arm. Qian Long laughed at the sight, and turned to Lao Fo Ye, "Mother, I guess the outcome is rather obvious."

"Indeed" Lao Fo Ye nodded, and was smiling happily too.

"What outcome?" Xiao Yan Zi became curious and let go of Yong Qi, poking her nose into the elders' conversation.

"I could explain" Qing Er, who was sitting beside Lao Fo Ye, smiled, "Actually, Lao Fo Ye and Huang Shang made a deal regarding Xiao Yan Zi. They were wondering if Xiao Yan Zi could adapt her new status well, and Lao Fo Ye place her bet on her success while Huang Shang the opposite. They both feel that, the best way to test Xiao Yan Zi's capability, is when Yong Qi is not around."

"What?" Xiao Yan Zi frowned, "So I went through all those trouble due to a... ... deal?"

She puffed and started pouring out her dissatisfaction. When Xiao Yan Zi paused to catch her breath, Zi Wei interrupted curiously, "Since there's a deal, what's the return?"

The elders exchanged a smilely glance and Qing Er answered, "If Lao Fo Ye wins, Huang Shang is to think of a way to let her have a great-grandchild soon; And if Huang Shang wins, Lao Fo Ye has to help fulfill his wish of having a grandchild."

"Lao Fo Ye's great-grandchild and Huang Ah Ma's grandchild? Isn't that referring to the same thing?" Xiao Yan Zi said, apparently confused by Qing Er's phrasing.

It took her a few moments, to realise that they were indeed talking about the same thing. And were planning it on her!

She blushed and whined, "Huang Ah Ma!"

The crowd laughed at once again, and even Yong Qi felt bashful this time round. He couldn't contain his smile either, and suggested, "Let's raise our cups. For happiness, for reunion, and for hope."

Everyone held up their cups, and toasted as their wishes sounded. They resumed with eating and Yong Qi fed Xiao Yan Zi with her half-burnt fish playfully as she made a face at him.

Yong Qi laughed lightly when she frowned but soon realized that wasn't for fun as her face turned green.

"Xiao Yan Zi?" He called gently and placed a palm on her shoulder. He knew the fish doesn't taste well, but it was still edible. He had tried before feeding it to Xiao Yan Zi and had made sure there wasn't any bone to choke her.

Xiao Yan Zi stood up the moment she felt Yong Qi's hand on her. Yong Qi was shock and went after her as Xiao Yan Zi dashed towards a nearby flowerpot. She sat on her heels, coughing and retching as sour waves flipped in her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Yong Qi focused on Xiao Yan Zi and saw her face scrunched up in discomfortness.

Xiao Yan Zi felt Yong Qi behind her and leaned backwards on him for support. Yong Qi could hear her shallow breathing and felt his thoughts running wild.

"Are you okay?" Yong Qi managed as he calmed himself down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't— " Yong Qi said remorsefully, still thinking it was his fault.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Xiao Yan Zi smiled weakly at him and shrugged her shoulders. "It has been like this for quite a while… Ever since you're gone." She confessed.

Yong Qi helped her up, and she rested her head on his chest, seeking comfort. Huang Hou from afar saw the incident, and approached them.

"Xiao Yan Zi" Huang Hou called out, and was straightforward with her speech. "Are you pregnant?"

The two stood rooted to the ground for a moment. Yong Qi felt a ray light flashed across his mind, as he shouted, "Xiao Shun Zi, Xiao Gui Zi, go get a Tai Yi. Be quick!"

"Zha" The enuches heard their master and heard Huang Hou's words as well, and vanished quickly out of the doorway.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever but was only no longer than half an hour, for Meng Tai Yi to arrive and announced Xiao Yan Zi's two monthspregnancy after the inspection.<p>

"Yong Qi" Xiao Yan Zi called him, but didn't expect it to turn into a whisper.

It was late and everyone had gone back home. As much as Zi Wei was too exhilarated and felt like staying over, she knew tonight shall belong to the couple alone.

The night was quiet, and Xiao Yan Zi's voice could be clearly heard.

"Hmm?" Yong Qi responded as he closed his arms tighter around her waist. "Couldn't sleep as well?" Yong Qi murmured as he plants soft kisses along her neckline.

Xiao Yan Zi giggled and pushed him lightly, "Stop that, it's ticklish." Yong Qi let out a satisfied sigh and opened his eyes.

In the dark, he couldn't see her clearly but wouldn't miss out her sparkling eyes either.

"Can you talk to me? Just talk… whatever will do." Xiao Yan Zi requested meekly.

As she seldom shows her need for him, Yong Qi gladly replied, "Sure. And by the way, I was going to ask you something. How did you mange to get my brother to turn up for tonight's dinner? Huang Ah Ma and him weren't on their best terms recently and I must say, it feels good to see them both manging friendly interaction tonight."

"You mean they were angry at each other before tonight?" Xiao Yan Zi wondered, "I didn't know that. No wonder he was so furious when I first asked him about it. I thought I said or did something wrong and in desperation, I kind of threathen him that it was Huang Ah Ma who insists he must come as he's part of the family. I just find it weird to call it a 'family dinner' if your brother isn't invited. Though mine choose not to come tonight."

She added the last line with a sigh.

"Don't be upset" Yong Qi leaned his cheek on her head, and suggested, "Let's go visit Xiao Jian tomorrow morning and questioned him about his absence. I will make sure he gives you a satisfactory answer."

"Forget it" Xiao Yan Zi laughed, "You two aren't exactly on the best terms either."

"It's him" Yong Qi commented innocently, "I didn't do anything that's offensive—unless marrying you counts. I think Xiao Jian still couldn't accept the fact that you belong to me and not him."

"I belong to myself" Xiao Yan Zi hissed and wrinkled her nose, "And my brother isn't that narrow minded. Liu Qing and Liu Hong said something's bothering him recently, I was hoping you could go find out why."

"If that's your wish" Yong Qi smiled and was content to see his rubbing on her back worked as Xiao Yan Zi yawned.

"Xiao Yan Zi" He called out softly when her closing eyes tried to battle. She let out a sleeply note as reponse and Yong Qi just murmured, "Thank you."

"For what?" She answered softly and lost the battle, thus leaned her head on his chest, trying to find a comfortable position for sleeping.

"For being who you are, for carrying my child and for everything you've done for me, be it intentionally or not." Yong Qi replied.

At the mention of "my child", Xiao Yan Zi's lips curled and she placed a hand on her belly. "I still couldn't believe it's true… I always thought it was the gastric working and… You weren't here. I guess I dare not think in this direction."

"I am here now" Yong Qi reassured her.

Just as he thought she had fallen asleep, Xiao Yan Zi murmured out of a sudden. "Also, sorry for the garden and lotus lake… I know you aren't totally okay about it, and I promised to be better but…"

Xiao Yan Zi was about to go on when Yong Qi shushed her with a deep kiss.

"It's okay- I'm okay, " Yong Qi could only think that he should be the one apologizing, not her. "You know what? You were truly amazing tonight, to pull off a grand celebration like this all on your own, and filled it with 'Xiao Yan Zi's style'."

His praises made her feel prideful. Yong Qi laughed as he felt a giggled from Xiao Yan Zi.

"Now, let's cherish some peaceful nights before the little one starts taking over them" Yong Qi whispered and ran his fingers through Xiao Yan Zi's soft and long black hair.

"Yeah, but I assume it will all worth it."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hi everyone, this is my first English (translated) fanfic ever so I have a few things to clarify~

1) This is originally written in Chinese by me too, so no worries about publishing/translating rights.

2) I have to apologise for my poor English T-T Did my best and I hate it when Microsoft keeps auto-correcting my British English into American English. Therefore, please forgive the constant switching between "-se" and "-ze". As for language fluency, I will try to improve along my way as the translation work goes on. Also, in order to accommodate my English proficiency, I replaced some details throughout the story hence it will kinda different from it's original.

3) "Taming of the Princess", originally known as "打金枝" (da jin zhi) is way out of my ability to translate even the title. The Chinese title means "Hitting a Princess" literally but it doesn't sound nice hence I took the outcome/core content and named it "Taming of the Princess" instead.

4) In history, the "Jing Qi mo mo" system started in Qing dynasty and did not end until under Dao Guang or Guang Xu (I can't remember which) ruling, not Qian Long.

Last but not least, thank you all for reading and I hope you'd enjoyed! ^-^

PS: Can I say I'm feeling rather proud about the translation for Yong Qi and Xiao Jian's poem? xb tsk tsk.


End file.
